39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:=D!thesecond
Welcome! Hi Secret Transmission ---------------------- SECRET TRANSMISSION!!!----------------------- Dear =D!thesecond-Fellow Cahill, I am honored that you think that my CSS blogs are cool. Thank you. I'm going to be making one soon, if not today, then when Summer Break comes. I have a lot of fun with them, and I was hoping others would like it to. Obviously, someone in the world likes my CSS blogs. Now on to more serious matters. You have to take into account that, for the main portion of my time as an Ekaterina Agent (And yes-you were correct with my branch...you Lucians really do know how to uncover secrets...), I was taught to dispise my relatives from the other branches. I was told to watch out for everyone, and I was told never to trust a Lucian. But for recent portion of my time as a Madrigal (Yes-you were correct on that too-I eventually found out the truth behind Bae Oh, and the horrible history of the Cahill Family, and that was one of the reasons of me recruited into the Madrigal cause), I have found out that lies, deception, and hatred has run our family since that fateful fire in which destroyed Gideon Cahill's labratory. The threat of the branches is still there for those hunting for those Clues, but their vision is clouded. They don't see the real threat-the mysterious, secretive, and above all, dangerous, Vespers. And the only way we Cahills can defeat the Vespers is by banding together as a whole. We need everyone's strengths and knowledge, and one of the first things we can all do is recover the lost branch files and reveal their secrets to everyone. Although you could create a new Cahill identity on the internet, posing as a different branch member, others would catch on and eventually track you down. And even with Ekaterina's superior hacking devices, the Cahill Web Archives are too complicated and are virtually an enigma to any cracker. So to sum this up-I agree with you. Please respond ASAP with your plans of distributing these documents. We can work together to get the job done. Sincerely- The Awesome X!-Ekaterina, Madrigal double-agent, fellow Cahill. LP SVIV RH GSV KOZM-DV XLMGRMFV LFI VUULIGH ULI MLD, ZMW GSVM DV URTFIV LFG GSV IVHG RM WFU GRNV, LP? BVH, ZM ZOORZMXV DRGS Z OFXRZM DLFOW YV KVINRGGVW. SLD UZI ZDZB UILN TVGGRMT NZWIRTZO-HGZGFH? A=Z B=Y... GSV ZDVHLNV C! SO WAIT...YOU ONLY HAVE 10 CLUES??!!??!!?? HAVE YOU COMPLETED THE MISSIONS AND BOOKS YET??? WHAT DO YOU NEED TO GET IN ORDER TO GET ALL 39 CLUES??!!???!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? hahaha Ooops...I must've been tired when I wrote that message. I wasn't thinking! HA! Of course it's 19! HAHAHA!!! So I'm guessing that you've got all 10 book Clues, and what mission clues do you have????? Like what missions have you completed??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Then why don't you read the other books and/or buy them, and complete the missions? Siggie... SSSOOOOO...you wanna know how to make your own custom siggie? (AKA Signature...) Then go on Agent WindFire's user page and click on the link for the tutorial. It'll tell you everything you need to know. BTW you can also in the meantime sign your posts with 4 tildes (~), so it'll look like this: The Awesome X! 13:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Or you can hit the signature button in the top right part of your editing bar. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I HAVE A SIGNATURE!!!!!!!!! THE TITLE SAYS IT. LOOK!!!!!!!!!! =D!thesecond ISN'T IT AWSOME?!?!?!?!?! =D!thesecond 19:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) siggie! NICE! The siggie looks sick nasty awesome!!! If you want, make a border on it!!! BTW I keep the HTML text on a NotePad document...it's meant for HTML codes... I'm also making more CSS blogs!!! The third one's out as you know, and I'm in the middle of making a fouth. The fourth one is so BEASTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope all y'all will like it. It's kinda like a mission in some ways..... =D!thesecond 19:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback... Rollback is basically a power of bringing a page that has been edited back to it's previous state. So like let's say some jerkhead vandalizes a page or adds stuff everywhere and it'll take a long time to edit back-if you have rollback powers, you can simply go into the history portion of the page and click the selected revisions and say rollback. Then, the page will go back to it's previous state. I have beaurocratic rights, so once I figure out how to use them, I'll probably give you rollback powers, cause you earned it!!! :P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Block warning You are getting a block warning, for being mean/rude to other users. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lucian Spies To get on a Wiki Team, you need to put 3~, or simply your siggie, in the space provided. It's as easy as that! To become and Admin: Gosh many people have asked me on this-You need like 1000+ edits, other requirements and stuff. Ask the wikia staff for the other requirements. Unfortunetly, this wiki already has enough admins on here, so we are not getting any more. If more leave and there's only one active, then we'll get some more. In order to be unactive, you must be off the wiki COMPLETELY for 2 months. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk check the page againChrocky 22:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How did you do it? How did you get on the poll for featured user? I don't know how and I want to get on it. And how do become an admin? [[User:Isabella642|'Isabella642']] Happy 2 TALK ;) 19:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Polls How do you make polls? [[User:Isabella642|'Isabella642']] Happy 2 TALK ;) 10:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fiske got it this week.Happyaqua! =) 20:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hurro :D Hey, it's me. The over obsessed hoot owl that put up a resistance jb hate thing. Thanks for commenting, but I don't really come here anymore. (I cleared my userpage) But thanks, from the bottom of my heart :) [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 06:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo in the pitstop... (random) Ha ha! You gave a fake email account? Ha ha! But did you make sure that there was no real account by that name? Because you know, it would be pretty weird if some random person suddenly got a message on their email account telling him/her that he/she created a new Wikia account. They would be like "...... what the???" Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Look it up Just look it up on here. He's a Tomas soccer player. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it 'RE: Font' Just go into the "source" tab on the editing window and then kinda experiment. Try copying my userpage while on the source tab and then change it to your wishes. Just an FWI, the colors are in what they call hextriplet codes, so it'll be the symbol "#" and then a 6 digit number. That is an internet code for a color. The Awesome X! 20:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Here, try twiddling with my siggie: The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk